Fais moi voir la vie en couleurs
by Elizabeth Mary Holmes
Summary: La vraie beauté est si particulière, si nouvelle, qu'on ne la reconnaît pas pour la beauté. Gregory Lestrade; peintre amateur, ne connait pas cette citation de Proust pourtant il sait comment représenter la Beauté de chaque personne sur sa toile.Et qu'il sait mettre de la couleur dans la vie de ceux qui voyaient tout en noir comme Mycroft Holmes. Slash sans lemon.


**Titre**: Fais-moi voir la vie en couleur

**Auteures**: Ryokushokumaru et Elizabeth Mary Holmes

**Rating** : T  
**  
Genre(s)** : Romance

**Nombre de mots**: 3687

**Disclaimers** : Sherlock est une série télévisée produite par la BBC et réalisée par Steven Moffat et Mark Gatiss. Elle est basée sur l'œuvre de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Par conséquent l'auteure et moi-même ne gagnons rien sur cette fanfiction.

**Notes**: Cet OS a été écrit par Ryokushokumaru et Elizabeth Mary Holmes , il est né d'un RP où la première était Greg et la seconde Mycroft. En espérant que ce petit texte vous plaira et en vous souhaitant dans tous les cas une bonne lecture.

* * *

« La vraie beauté est si particulière, si nouvelle, qu'on ne la reconnaît pas pour la beauté. » Marcel Proust

* * *

Gregory enfila sa grande blouse encore vierges de toute tâche, et entra dans la salle de peinture. Depuis quelque temps il avait découvert une passion étrange pour la peinture. Il posa son matériel, attendant que son modèle ramène le bout de son nez.

Mycroft Holmes entra dans les minuscules vestiaires de la salle communale où il allait passer deux heures et demie. Il retira sa chemise blanche un peu jaunie qu'il replia avec soin, il ôta son pantalon noir dont le pli était loin d'être parfait et posa l'ensemble sur une chaise branlante, il enfila un peignoir de soie pourpre et entra dans la pièce où on il était attendu.

Le jeune peintre tourna la tête vers l'entrée. Le candidat en peignoir entra en silence dans la pièce. « Bonjour » le salua Gregory. Mycroft baissa la tête, bien que prit dans une sorte de négligence et d'ébriété légère, il était conscient qu'il vendait son corps pour pouvoir vivre un minimum correctement à défaut de vivre vraiment bien. Il avait honte.

Face au silence Gregory continua d'une voix douce et rassurante « Vous avez trouvé le chemin ? »

Mycroft fut surpris de tant de sollicitude. On lui avait toujours dit que les gens qui se souciaient des autres étaient des êtres faibles, pourtant l'homme, qui devait être à peine plus âgé que lui, qui lui faisait face n'avait pas l'air faible. Il avait même l'air sympathique pour dire franchement les choses.

« Vous n'avez encore rien dis Monsieur? Vous vous sentez mal ? Vous savez, vous n'êtes pas obligé de poser complètement nu.» assura Lestrade en souriant.

Le modèle inspira profondément avant d'articuler péniblement qu'il avait un peu honte de ce qu'il faisait. L'Holmes en lui s'en voulait aussi d'avoir révélé une telle chose, un Holmes ne devait pas parler de ses sentiments et mieux encore, il ne devait pas en avoir. Néanmoins, il s'assit sur le fauteuil que l'on n'avait mis à sa disposition dans une posture qu'il voulut négligée.

Gregory était un peu triste de voir que son modèle était bien silencieux, mais il ne pouvait pas le forcer, il s'approcha de lui toujours en souriant « Je peux vous disposer selon mes envies, jeune monsieur ? »

Essayant de regagner contenance Mycroft parla d'une voix un peu plus assurée mais qui trahissait encore le sentiment d'avilissement qu'il avait : « Je suis à vous, c'est vous qui payer. » Posant ses mains sur ses hanches, Greg le regarda en soupirant « Vous savez je paie mes modèles pour les attirer, je ne fais pas tout un business là-dessus. J'aime que je fais, et c'est la seule façon qui permet de m'extérioriser »

« Je suis tout entier à vous seul destiné. » Dit par quelqu'un d'autre, sur un autre ton, cette phrase aurait eu un effet galvanisant pour Gregory mais malheureusement Mycroft Holmes avait des yeux rouges et lourds de fatigue, l'haleine très légèrement colorée d'un relent de whiskey bon marché et il semblait se résigner avec mollesse.

Il n'était pas comme ça avant, avant que son père lui coupe les vivres et le chasse de chez lui, parce qu'il était amoureux, parce qu'il aimait un homme et parce qu'il avait voulu partager son bonheur.

« Je vais juste vous recoiffer, un instant je vais chercher une brosse à cheveux »

Holmes s'avachit et se redrapa dans son peignoir, essayant de se dissimuler encore un peu.

Le peintre revient avec une brosse en poil de sanglier, et le coiffa à sa guise, ne supportant pas le silence dans la pièce, il continua « Ce sont des poils de sanglier, ces brosses sont chères, mais elles sont très douces au touché. Je ne vous fais pas mal ? »

Le modèle ne répondit pas de suite mais murmura un merci alors que l'artiste laissait courir sa brosse dans ses cheveux. Ce n'était pas désagréable et puis, d'habitude, personne ne voulait s'occuper de lui. Siger Holmes avait toujours prohibé les contacts physiques marqués entre sa femme et ses enfants, prétextant que ça en ferait des fillettes au caractère amolli, Mycroft en avait été la preuve ultime selon lui.

« Parfait... Maintenant » Il rabaissa la robe de chambre délicatement, ses doigts frôlant la peau pâle. « Posez votre coude sur l'accoudoir et placé votre main contre votre tête que vous allez basculer légèrement de côté. »

Le plus jeune suivit diligemment les instructions de l'artiste. Il était tout de même franchement surpris de ne pas lire de dégoût dans les yeux de celui pour qui il prenait la pause et se laissa faire. « Maintenant ne bougez plus, ou un minimum. » Il lui sourit et s'assit sur une chaise, prit son cahier de dessin et commença le croquis. Il releva régulièrement la tête pour se remémorer les détails infimes de son modèle « Vous êtes beau, vous savez, on a dû vous le dire souvent, mais on ne vous ment pas. Vos traits sont symétriques, fins, votre visage est parfait. »

Mycroft manqua de s'étrangler lorsqu'il entendit ça et était prêt à se lever s'il n'avait pas eu l'intention de donner satisfaction au peintre et surtout d'avoir la petite dizaine de livres qu'il pourrait grappiller à la fin de la séance de pause, alors il se rasséréna. Personne ne le complimentait jamais, et les rares fois où on l'avait fait c'était sur un ton gouailleur, goguenard, franchement méchant.

Gregory lui sourit pendant toute la séance, baissant et relevant la tête à plusieurs reprises. Il estompa les ombres de ses doigts, gommer les quelques petites erreurs, forcé sur les traits. Il finit de dessiner le haut du torse et le regarda à nouveau « Voulez-vous que je peigne votre torse entier ?»

Il ne répondit rien et baissa la tête, dépité puis répondit sur un ton un brin cynique : « C'est vous qui voyez, si vous croyez que je suis digne de gaspiller de votre temps et de votre peinture. »

Gregory posa son carnet à côté de lui, et vint s'agenouiller devant le modèle. « Cessez donc de vous dévaloriser, vous êtes une belle œuvre d'art. Si vous le désirez je peux vous laisser mon dessin, et nous nous reverrons pour d'autres postures. »

« Je pourrai vous le promettre, mais je n'aurai pas le courage de revenir, même si ma situation me l'impose. » confia Mycroft.

« Vous être mal à l'aise » fit, déçu, le peintre. « Je comprends nombreux sont ceux qui ne viennent qu'une fois. Mais vous êtes un de mes meilleurs portraits. »

Le roux avait un poids énorme sur le cœur mais il ne pouvait s'en épancher librement. Cela ne se faisait pas et il allait sûrement achever de dégouter Gregory. Alors il essaya de garder fière allure dans son fauteuil mais au bout d'un quart d'heure, il finit par céder, et quelques larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues pâles.

Ayant presque fini les détails, Lestrade fut alarmé par les quelques larmes de son modèle et se leva aussitôt pour les essuyer de ses pouces « Hey hey ça va aller ? »

« Vous ne voudriez pas savoir ce qui m'arrive, je dois vous répugner tant je suis repoussant et si ce n'est pas le cas ça ne tardera pas. » Les larmes cascadaient maintenant librement de ses yeux déjà rouges et il essaya de recouvrir son corps une nouvelle fois.

Gregory l'empêcha de se couvrir complètement en maintenant le col du vêtement. « Vous ne me dégoûtez pas le moins du monde. Si vous en avez gros sur le cœur, vous pouvez me parler, je suis là pour vous écouter. »

Mycroft eut un rictus un peu désabusé, un rire sans joie : "Parce qu'en plus d'être peintre, vous êtes psychologue...?" Mais il prit le peintre au mot et l'invita à s'asseoir pour lui raconter ses mésaventures. Depuis le départ de la maison familiale à sa descente plus ou moins contrôlée dans l'alcool. Il avait abandonné ses études, pourtant destiné à un avenir brillant avec une place assuré à Whitehall.

Il avait aussi perdu l'affection de son petit frère qui lui manquait beaucoup et pour lequel il se faisait toujours beaucoup de souci. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas de se confier de la sorte, cela était certain, mais c'était libérateur. Le roux aurait presque pu comprendre ces gens qui vont chez une autre personne, s'allongent sur un sofa et raconte tous leurs problèmes et payent pour ça.

Gregory l'écouta tout le long de son récit, un sentiment d'empathie jaillit au fond de lui. Il comprenait cet homme, et même s'il n'avait pas vécu des choses si horribles il se sentait oppressé. Par pur compassion il posa sa main délicatement sur le bras de l'autre, l'obligeant à le regarder.

« Je suis désolé pour vous, je ne pourrais sûrement pas forcer votre père à vous recontacter, ni même obliger votre frère à vous estimer de nouveau. Mais je peux vous aider dans votre problème d'alcoolisme. Cet Ambrose n'était pas un homme pour vous, ne plongez pas bêtement dans l'alcool pour quelqu'un qui n'en vaut pas la peine. Quelqu'un qui vous aime vraiment, se serait battu avec vous, face aux grands principes de votre père. »

« Vous n'êtes pas obligé d'avoir pitié d'une pitoyable loque humaine, si je mérite encore l'épithète. » Mycroft est plus que touché par la générosité désintéressée dont Gregory semble faire preuve à son égard mais il prend ses précautions, il ne veut pas s'attacher une nouvelle fois en vain et souffrir.

Il souffre déjà et ça fait vraiment mal, alors ce n'est pas la peine de verser de l'huile sur le feu, se dit-il. Pourtant il aurait bien envie de s'abandonner à son consolateur, de lui dire absolument tout, de s'alléger le cœur. Mais il ne peut pas, c'est encore trop tôt, c'est encore trop frais, même si le jeu en vaudrait peut-être la chandelle. Parce que poser pour Gregory serait peut-être le début de sa rédemption ?

« Je n'ai absolument pas pitié pour vous ! Vous savez je connais la douleur, et vous n'êtes pas une loque humaine ou quelque chose d'aussi rabaissant. Vous êtes vous, vivant et ici avec moi. » Il posa doucement sa main sur sa poitrine «Je sens votre cœur battre la vie sous mes doigts. »

« Il charrie juste dans mon sang des litres d'alcool, je suis indigne de vous. Vous méritez mieux." Lorsque l'aîné passe sa main sur sa poitrine, il frissonna une nouvelle fois, ne sachant pourquoi. Si c'était l'embarras lié à la proximité physique avec un homme ou quelque chose d'autre. Parce qu'il commence déjà à sentir une certaine affection pour cette personne qui lui tend la main quand tant d'autres l'on trainé dans la boue, l'accusant de faire partie de la lie du bourbier de l'espèce humaine. Juste parce qu'il aimait un homme.

« J'étais presque sûr que vous me répondriez cela. Mais vous n'est pas indigne. Je commence à bien vous aimer moi. » Avoua le peintre en souriant largement.

« Comment pouvez m'apprécier alors qu'à peine quelques heures se sont écouler depuis notre rencontre, comment pouvez ne pas être dégouter par le monstre que je suis devenu, et n'êtes-vous pas répugné par le fait que j'ai aimé l'un de nos semblables ? Comment pouvez-vous ? Dites le moi... »

Le roux ne voulait pas vraiment savoir, il savait qu'il allait être déçu encore une fois, qu'on va le laisser, que l'on était gentil avec lui juste par charité mais qu'après sa vie redeviendrait une sorte d'enfer.

« Je vous apprécie parce que vous êtes quelqu'un de bien dans le fond. Je ne suis pas dégoûté vous avez juste baissé les bras face à tant d'épreuves parce que vous étiez seul. Et pourquoi attaché tant de valeur à votre orientation sexuelle, tant que vous aimez l'autre, quel que soit son sexe, est ce grave ? Vous êtes rassuré ? »

Mycroft ne sut que répondre et resta les yeux dans le vague, à fixer le vide plusieurs minutes durant, essayant d'assimiler tout ce que lui avait dit Gregory.

Conscient que leur conversation venait de s'achever, Gregory caressa lentement sa joue, retirant les dernières parcelles de pleures. « Je vais cadrer votre portrait et vous payer pour m'avoir accordé de votre temps. »

« J'ai juste complétement fichu en l'air votre séance. Je suis resté là, à pleurer comme un idiot, il est hors de question que vous me payez. » Mycroft avait beau être quelque peu dans la gêne, il avait eu comme un sursaut d'orgueil, il restait quand même un Holmes.

« Alors laissez-moi vous payer un coup à boire, un café évidemment… »

« Je ne fréquente pas les cafés et débits de boisson du même acabit. » informa Mycroft d'un ton qui était définitivement celui de l'aristocratique fils de Violet et Siger Holmes.

Gregory sourit. « Comme vous voudrez ».

« Je suis en revanche disposé à vous faire don de ma personne pour quelques heures de telle sorte que cela puisse compenser le temps que je vous ai fait perdre. Vous pouvez disposer de moi de la façon qui vous convient. »

« Dois-je vous répéter que vous ne m'avez pas fait perdre mon temps. »

« Prouvez-le-moi » incita Mycroft sur un ton de défi.

« Je vous ai peint, je vous ai trouvé très beau »

« Ce ne sont que des mots, je suis quelqu'un de très logique Monsieur Lestrade et j'ai besoin d'arguments. »

« Tu as besoin d'arguments? Si tu es prêt à me laisser te montrer... »

« Enseigne-moi, je tâcherais d'être un élève diligent. » Il était passé au tutoiement que Gregory avait adopter sans réfléchir.

Le peintre passa une main le long du visage légèrement rond de Holmes : « Mycroft.. Tu as une magnifique mâchoire. »

« Prouve-moi tout ce que tu veux, je reste impassible et t'écoute. »

« Tu as un cou très long, où on a envie d'y déposer de tendres baisers. » La respiration du roux s'accéléra un peu lorsqu'il sentit la main effleurer son cou de cygne.

« Tu as des épaules rondes, un peu carré, mais pas trop qui va tout en élégance avec ton visage" Greg débarrassa Mycroft du peignoir : « Et à ce que je peux voir un torse très beau à regarder. »

Il y'avait presque un an que personne n'avait touché Mycroft de telle manière, de cette façon unique que l'on a de toucher quelqu'un et de lui faire sentir combien il est beau. « N'ait crainte » rassura le plus vieux, en passant une main le long du torse, appréciant les légers abdos.

Les caresses, le contact physique, voilà ce qui manquait principalement au Holmes. Ce n'était pas tant la jouissance qu'il aimait dans le sexe, mais cet abandon à l'autre, cette confiance qui était requise. Il voulait pouvoir toucher, pouvoir caresser et pouvoir montrer dans ces effleurements calculés combien il aimait. Mais depuis un an, il n'avait plus personne à aimer.

« Tu es magnifique, bien plus que je ne l'aurai imaginé... » La sincérité de Greg se lisait dans ses yeux, même Mycroft ne pouvait en douter. Son cœur se réchauffa et il eut un petit sourire en coin. La main du peintre, caressa la joue du modèle, fier de ce sourire. Le roux déposa un baiser sur cette main qu'on lui tendait.

S'approchant rapidement de lui, Lestrade le fixa longuement dans les yeux, son front collé contre le sien. Mycroft se rapprocha encore, scellant l'espace entre eux deux et le prit dans une étreinte qui représentait toute la gratitude qu'il n'aurait pu exprimer autrement. Gregory hoqueta de surprise et resserra ses bras autour de lui, il caressa automatiquement le haut de son dos. « Tu te sens mieux ?».

« Merci, merci beaucoup et je veux bien continuer de poser pour toi à la condition que tu me permettes d'avoir un air décent devant toi. » dit Mycroft

«Tu pourras prendre tous les airs que tu désires.» le rassura l'artiste.

« J'essayerais de trouver une chemise blanche propre et un pantalon vaguement repassé, je dois avoir l'un de mes gilets quelque part, je veux redevenir celui que j'étais. Je veux que tu me voies sous un meilleur jour. »

Grégory passa ses mains dans ses cheveux en souriant « Je t'ai déjà vu sous ton meilleur jour Mycroft. »

« Comment ça, je ne crois pas comprendre ? » s'enquit le modèle.

« J'ai vu ce que tu étais au fond de toi... un être généreux et adorable »

« Oui, mais question apparence je laisse encore à désirer...Je ressemble à un trader sans parachute doré… »

« Tu voudrais te faire désirer ? »

« Je n'en suis pas encore là, je veux déjà avoir l'air humain. Prendre une douche, me raser convenablement avec un rasoir digne de ce nom et pas ces rasoirs de sécurité que l'on donne au foyer. Mais je n'ai pas un cents pour m'acheter ça à l'exception des quelques livres que Mère m'a donné en cachette de Père. »

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres du plus vieux « Si tu as besoin de moi, je suis à ta disposition. »

« Je vais retourner au foyer, je pourrais faire ça là-bas. »

Tout en disant cela il se pencha vers Mycroft, fermant mes yeux.

Le concerné détourna le regard et son visage, avec un sourire triste.

Greg soupira et se releva « Tu devrais y aller ?»

« Je veux te mériter Gregory. »

« Je ne comprends pas. »

« Je reviendrais, dans une semaine. »

« Merci »

Mycroft passa la semaine à se préparer, il se restreignit sur son alimentation et arriva économiser un peu pour s'acheter une nouvelle chemise et même porter son pantalon au pressing. Il s'était promit qu'il ne serait pas une loque pour Gregory.

Quant à lui, il continua de peindre la semaine durant.

Il avait vraiment hâte de revoir Mycroft, de pouvoir le revoir, le redessiner. Ou même juste entendre le son de sa voix, sentir son parfum. Être de nouveau près de lui.

La semaine était passée dans une espèce de curieuse ambivalence, entre le désir et la crainte de revoir Gregory. Il avait envie de lui montrer qu'il s'était attacher à lui, qu'il avait fait des efforts pour lui mais en même temps, il savait qu'il n'en avait pas fait assez pour être satisfaisant pour lui.

Le jour J, le jeune peintre ne tenait plus en place, et n'avait qu'une hâte, c'était de retrouver Mycroft. Il tenait nerveusement son pinceau entre des mains attendant son modèle qui avait pris rendez-vous le matin même. Mycroft arriva rapidement sur le lieu du rendez-vous, il était content de rejoindre Gregory mais il craignait sa réaction.

« Salut »

« Bonjour Gregory ! »

« Tu as l'air en pleine forme »

« Cette blouse est très seyante... »

« Merci. Tes habits te vont très bien aussi. »

Mycroft eut un sourire gêné.

« Tu es prêt ?»

« Que veux-tu de moi Gregory ? »

« Tout...euh je veux dire te peintre !»

Mycroft eut un sourire plus large et rétorqua qu'il était décidé aux deux.

« Et donc ? »

Le modèle s'installa dans le fauteuil avec une négligence calculée.

« Mycroft ? »

Gregory sourit « Prend tes aises. »

Mycroft sourit à son tour et lui dit qu'il était prêt.

Gregory s'installa en face de lui, un peu plus près

Le roux trouva ça fort intéressant et très plaisant.

« Tu es beau. »

« Toi aussi, tu es beau, et j'aime ce qui est beau. »

« Moi aussi, tu ferras une belle œuvre d'art. »

« Par un grand artiste. »

« Merci beaucoup. »

"Tu me veux comment ?"

« Naturellement. »

« Je te laisse me préparer... »

« Que... je crois que j'ai mal compris. »

« Tu as parfaitement compris. »

« Mycroft je veux te peindre nu, déshabille toi. »

Il accepta diligemment et sachant que la réappropriation de son corps passerait par là.

Gregory posa ses affaires et l'observa « Comme tu es beau... »

Le roux sourit largement pour la première fois depuis des mois.

« Il faut que je m'approprie cette œuvre. » Déclara Greg en se postant en face

« Je suis tout entier au service de ton art. »

« Je peux te toucher. »

« Je ne répondrais plus de rien. »

Lestrade se pencha en avant sa main allant se poser sur le torse de l'autre

« Tu es parfait. »

« Agis» intima le roux.

« Ton corps est identique à une Venus du Cranach , tu es mince, parfaitement sculpté, et ta peau est si belle. Elle est laiteuse et pâle, la perfection dessiné le long de Tes courbes d'ange'

« Tu connais la Vénus du Cranach? Je suis impressionné. »

Tout en caressant les pectoraux de Mycroft, le peintre murmura « Et j'en connais bien plus encore. »

« Dis-m'en plus. »

« As tu étais façonné par les Dieux, Holmes? Tes muscles sont aussi bien plus beaux que ceux de David. »

Mycroft osa une plaisanterie : « Je n'ai pas été fait par les Dieux...Je suis Dieu. »

« Accepterais tu qu'un simple mortel puisse souiller ta peau ? »

« Je réclame mon tribut et tu es l'offrande parfaite. »

« Serais-je un sacrifice digne de ce nom pour mon Seigneur ? »

« Et plus encore, fais-moi le présent de ton corps et il sera satisfait. »

« Je suis à vous Maitre. »

« Tu veux déjà donner dans les jeux de domination ? »

« Je ne sais pas, tu es tellement beau, jamais je n'oserai porter un coup de fouet à ce corps »

« La domination ne se limite pas à un fouet. »

« Je ne connais rien » avoua Gregory en nouant ses doigts avec ceux de son modèle « Je te veux. »

« Je t'apprendrais. » le rassura Mycroft.


End file.
